Magic in the Stars
by FortressMaximus
Summary: To her, it seemed like a bad idea: why disrupt their lives while some media figure tells the 'behind the scenes' life of the League just to foster some 'goodwill? Little did Stargirl realize how one young radio reporter would change her life forever...
1. Chapter 1

"Magic in the Stars"

By: FortressMaximus

Chapter 1 --

Author's Notes 1-Hello everyone! Yea, I know...'What's Fortress doing with another fanfic that he's not sure where it's going to go!?" and I WISH to heck I could tell you. To be totally honest I'm just going where my muse is taking me and we'll see where that ends up together!

To everyone awaiting 'Cave of Wonders' it's coming. I PROMISE. I just need some more time to get past a bad case of writers block on some major sections for the story to not suffer for major levels of suckage. There's enough bad fan fiction out in the world; I don't want to add to the amount.

Thank you...as always...for being there for me!!

FortressMaximus

PS-Please note the rating for future chapters may go up. I'll make sure to post warning where needed as chapters are added down the road!

--

"I'm still not sure I'm comfortable with this J'onn...".

The Martian nodded, understanding the hesitation in Diana's voice. "Believe me, when Superman asked me about this plan, I too was hesitant to involve any more outsiders into our daily operations..."

The pair paused in their conversation as two technicians moved passed them down the hallway, politely waving back as they kept going. It was only after they were several dozen feet away from anyone else did the Manhunter from Mars continue.

"...but it does make sense. Too much public trust was lost after the...incidents...with Cadmus and the 'Legion of Doom'. This way we might restore a great deal of faith in our motivations with a few days of honest scrutiny from a reliable media figure."

The corners of Diana's mouth curled up into a smile. "The Legion of Doom?" she repeated, the mirth in her tone blatantly obvious.

"Jakeem Thunder came up with the name one day for Luthor's little group and apparently word spread fast enough that it has since become the 'unofficial' name of that gathering of villains."

"A bit fanciful, but accurate nonetheless."

"Quite. But all that aside, having a well-known reporter stay with us for a week and report how we do things could go a long way to restoring some much needed faith from the general populace."

Making sure no one was around, Diana leaned in a little closer to her friend. "I don't like to assume anything, but having Super...Clark...do such a report might seem a little bit...biased...to those who might know his secret."

The tall Martian nodded in agreement. "That's what Superman said, so he asked me to pick a reporter from various media groups who seems to be the most open-minded journalist currently out of his peers...present company excluded of course.." J'onn said, nodding towards the floating figure of Superman outside as he heat-beam welded a panel back into place that a rather sudden and hard-hitting windstorm had torn loose the night before.

"So which paper does our reporter work for?"

"Actually, he doesn't work for..."

The pair paused at the door to the elevator, waiting for them to part. A moment later a soft 'hiss' filled the air as the door opened, Vigilante and Steel stepping out into the hallway..

"I appreciate it all to heck Steel, but my six-shooters have served me fine; don't reckon there's a reason to change what works!"

"But they're so outdated Vigilante! They won't work in a non-oxygen environment nor underwater! I could easily..."

"Woah partner! I think you're putting the coach before the horses there! I don't work all that well in a non-oxygen environment and if I'm underwater I'm gonna darn well have something more akin to fend off sharks than these babies!" he countered, twirling his twin Colts before slipping them into their respective holsters.

"Your loss..."

The two continued their debate with only a passing wave to the two 'original Leaguers' before they vanished around a corner towards the commissary. Stepping into the lift the door closed and J'onn tilted his head towards the ceiling. "Bridge..." he intoned slightly taking on a ever-so slight baritone-tinted accent.

Diana raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"For some reason, Wally does that every time we get into a turbolift. Says it's 'the way it should be done' and apparently I have contracted some horrible human disease that makes me copy him when I am not aware of it."

The Amazon didn't quite hold in all of her laughter as the stars sped by the dimensional-phased window that lined an entire wall of the elevator. After the laughter subsided the looked over. "He doesn't work for what..?" she asked, getting the conversation back on topic.

"A newspaper. We decided that if we were going to go with the best reporter, he should stick to the medium he is famous for, which in this case is radio. While print media is still very popular, the current amount of radio formats might help us reach a greater number of people who don't otherwise make or have the time to sit and read a newspaper."

"Makes sense; you wouldn't beseech Aphrodite to deliver a message when Hermes is the one who does the job the best."

J'onn nodded; the analogy made sense even if it was a bit...dated.

"So, when does our reporter arrive?"

"In about half an hour."

"Time enough to put some finishing touches on our Headquarters then.."

The door opened to reveal Flash zooming around, cleaning and tidying up at breakneck speeds.

"Wow. This must be important if Flash is volunteering to help clean."

"Do not write too much into it Diana. While Wally is a kind soul and a great hero, he wasn't too thrilled to clean until I offered to take his night monitor duty on Saturday."

"Looks like you drew the short end of the straw J'onn..".

"Not really. My wife is coming up to visit and Saturday night has the least amount of people here so she and I can spend some quality time together without-Diana, why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, that? Nothing J'onn...nothing at all...".

The Martian shook his head and sighed..."Humans...".

"Everybody ready?"

Superman glanced over at the assembled heroes, having filled in those on-duty about what was going to happen over the next few days.

"So everyone just be yourselves. We want to give an honest, upfront impression about what the League is about and not support what the hate-mongers would try to make the world believe."

Stargirl blew her breath out through her teeth.

"Something wrong Star?" Superman asked, eyes locking onto the blond teen.

"Oh...uhm...' Courtney paused, not having expected Superman to hear her (for which she would later mentally kick herself for not realizing how STUPID that was to think in the first place) "...it's just that for all we did since that mess with Cadmus it doesn't seem fair to put us under another microscope just because some people have 'bad feelings' even after all we've done."

Before he could reply, the elevator dinged and the door parted and Green Arrow walked into the room alone. "It's okay folks, he's in the lobby showing off his clearance papers and should be up in a moment. Uhm..Supes, not wanting to second-guess a guy who can bench-press the moon, but are you SURE about this?"

"GA, we've been through this before..."

The Emerald Archer held up his hands. "Woah Big Guy; I was in full agreement with the plan remember? I was talking about were you sure this was the right...person... for the job?"

The Last Son of Krypton blinked, not sure what Ollie was talking about. "J'onn said he would get the best reporter, but.."...he trailed off and glanced over at his alien friend. "Just WHO did you get? I didn't get a chance to ask yesterday before I left for Oa with Green Lantern to drop Sinestro off to the Guardians."

Before the Martian could reply, the twin doors parted once more and a young boy about thirteen...MAYBE fifteen if you stretched it...walked into the main conference room. Dressed in a simple red T-shirt with yellow trim at the neck and sleeves and blue dockers, the youth walked with a confidence that belied a man years older. Not really arrogance, but more like a comfortable sense of self and a dedication to the job he was hired to do.

Still, you could hear the jaws drop one by one.

"Wow...' whispered Stargirl as her eyes fell upon the boy. Unaware Fire and Ice had heard her somewhat dreamy exclamation and now sported knowing looks between them, the blue and red clad heroine fixed her gaze onto him like a hawk does a fish.

The youth walked up to J'onn and extended his hand. "William Batson, WHIZ radio; it's great to meet you Sir!" exclaimed the teen with genuine excitement.

Shaking the offered hand, the Martian offered an small but honest smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Batson. I hope you find your time with us informative as well as of interest to your listeners."

Superman could only stare at the boy in front of him. Years of shock and surprise at alien invasions, time-traveling madmen and brawl-ready bounty hunters had given the Man of Steel a reflex of immediately hiding his shock behind a facade that would ALMOST make Batman proud. However, on the inside, the Kryptonian felt a sense of unease that he hadn't in quite a while.

This boy...this young man...wasn't just a fellow colleague in the news field, but also one of the single most powerful foes outside of Darkside he had ever faced in battle.

He knew the secret the teen had hidden from everyone else in the League until it was discovered in that fight not all that long ago.

He knew...that this boy...was Captain Marvel.

To Be Continued...

-  
Author's Notes 2-

I know the DC Wiki (and a quick thanks to the guys and gals there!!) lists Billy's age at 10, but for the purposes of the story (and to be honest my own personal feelings on how old Billy 'seemed' to be in 'Clash' despite him being portrayed in elementary school) I think he's closer to Star's age just because in most of his various tv/comic/etc appearances he's always seemed more mature than his age would suggest.

I wish I could say I knew where this was going, but I guess we'll find out together. Thanks for reading and please consider leaving a review!!

Fortress Maximus October 16, 2008


	2. Chapter 2

Magic in the Stars

Chapter 2

By: Fortress Maximus

Authors Notes:

Hello everyone! Just a short little chapter to keep the ball rolling. I apologize for the delay, but with the holidays over and things settling down I'm hoping to get more writing done soon! Thanks for reading, and please consider leaving a review!

PS-I've got a new computer with a new writing program (Works) and I'm still getting used to it so please bear with me as I learn this and hopefully it won't be too much of a mess!

FM

Feb 1st, 2009

-----------

"Something's bothering you."

Superman blinked, pulled out of his thoughts by the near-silent whisper from Batman. The only reply was a slight shake of the Man of Steel's head.

"Boy Scouts don't lie Clark..." whispered the Dark Knight, his voice still so low only the Kryptonian could hear it.

Superman turned and fixed the detective a look that would freeze steel. "Later." was the only word the mouthed in reply.

Realizing he was now treading a fine line with his friend, Bruce nodded a fraction of an inch and focused his attention back to the larger conversation at hand.

"Before you get settled Mr. Batson, would you for a tour of our facility?"

Billy nodded. "That would be great! I'm sure the layout is much different than the Watchtower."

At that the Martian Manhunter frowned slightly. "And you would know the Watchtower layout from...?"

The young reporter gulped, realizing his mistake. "Well, there were a few potential layouts and system designs floating around the internet.." he tried to explain without actually lying; a fact that could be picked up by the Martian's mental powers...",..so I tried to memorize them in case I ever got to go up there for an interview."

The Manhunter from Mars nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "I was under the impression we had asked those sites to remove those layouts for security reasons; perhaps I should follow up on that."

The teen shrugged, trying to appear as relaxed as possible. "That was some time ago Sir. Most of those sites aren't even up and running anymore."

"J'onn, perhaps young Mr. Batson could help you with those later..." suggested Wonder Woman, casting a reassuring look towards the reporter. "I'm sure he has a lot to do to get ready for his time with us."

"Of course. I have duties to perform, but is there anyone you would like to give you the tour?" The Martian smiled to himself, having noticed the young man trying his absolute best to not take a glance at Fire or Ice despite the fact the two women's outfits were...distracting...to say the least.

"I'll be glad to J'onn."

Those assembled turned towards Superman as the hero looked at the reporter. "Since this was my idea I should at least start things off."

"That's...okay Superman. I'm sure you have a lot to do; saving the day, rescuing various colleagues, beating up the bad guy. I'd hate to keep you from normal routine."

The temperature in the room dropped so much from the tone in Billy's voice that even Ice got a shiver.

A mixed look of shock and bewilderment crossed the faces of those present, having heard very few people outside Amanda Waller and a select group of Cadmus personnel speak to Superman like that.

Taken aback by the tone in Billy's voice, Superman could only nod, not wanting to press the issue further.

"Actually, I think Stargirl would like the honor of showing our visitor around."

Once more, the gathered group turned-this time to look at Fire. Including a very shocked and VERY red faced Stargirl who looked like she was two seconds from putting itching powder in the Brazilian heroines' tights next time she was in the sauna.

"Oh, really?"

Realizing she was literally 'in for a penny, in for a pound' Courtney cleared her throat and nodded. "Sure! I mean, I've got nothing else to do..." she stated with a bit more forced tone of indifference than would have occurred naturally if she really hadn't had anything else to do. "Besides, one of you would probably show him the boring parts of the base like that library or something..."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing the..."

Flash, realizing what was going on and not about to miss a chance to play matchmaker, sped over to Stargirl and in the blink of an eye had the startled young woman next to the reporter.

"Okay, you two have a great time!" he said with barely a breath as the two were shooed out into the hallway. 'I'll take his bags to his room for you Stargirl; his quiet, private room that's at the far end of the guest hallway!" And with that the speedster dashed down the hall, leaving a very confused and embarrassed pair of teens gaping at each other for a long minute.

"Uhm...well... way...I guess..." .

"Sure Stargirl. Thanks..."

hesitantly, the pair started down the hall as the young girl pointed out the more interesting sights along the way as Billy, trying to be a total gentleman and proper guest listened intently and somehow ignored the spandex-clad girl and the view she provided from time to time.

As the door shut, Green Arrow shook his head. "I motion that Flash gets monitor duty for a month for that little stunt; all in favor?"

"Aye." came the unanimous reply.

"Motion carried. We'll inform Flash at the next meeting." said Superman as the crowd started to disperse. A few looked as if they still had concerns over the exchange between the Man of Steel and the young reporter minutes earlier-but considering the slightly sour look on the former's face-they all decided against it and departed, leaving only Wonder Woman and Batman with the red and blue clad hero.

Batman just crossed his arms. "Well?"

Knowing he wasn't going to get away without some explanation, Clark sighed. "Billy and I met some time ago under... unfavorable ...circumstances and words were exchanged. It appears that he still holds some resentment in regards to that matter."

Now it was Wonder Woman's turn to fixed Superman with a focused look as her hands came to rest on her hips. "Well, that was wonderfully vague and totally unhelpful."

"I'm sorry Dianna, but this is something of a personal matter between him and myself. However, this will not interfere with our goal of proving to the citizens at large that the League can be trusted. Now , if you will excuse me..." and with that Clark took off out through the automatic roof exit and into the bright sky.

Amazon looked at Detective. "I suppose you know what he's referring to?'

"Actually, I don't...."

Dianna nearly felt faint for a split second as Batman...THE Batman...admitted to not knowing something.

"...yet. But I'm going to find out."

Dianna shook her head as the shadow from a passing cloud flickered over the room. "Bruce, don't' you think it might be best to...." she started to say, but stopped when she realized the Dark Knight had already vanished from sight.

A soft sigh escaped her lips..."Never mind.."

The pair paused at the door to Billy's room, each looking at everything but the other. "I..uhm...hope you didn't find the tour too boring."

"I..it was great Stargirl. I really enjoyed it. I can't wait to see you again! I...uhm...I mean for my interview..YOUR interview!"

Both pairs of cheeks flushed red as the young woman nodded. "Sure! Well, just whenever's good for you...."

The conversation ground to a halt as the two stood apart, unsure what...if anything...else should be said.

"Well, see you later Billy."

"Uhm..yea Stargirl. Later."

With a small wave the star-spangled girl departed, flushing as red as parts of her outfit as she noticed Billy doing his honorable best to not take another look at her backside. When she was safely around a corner she leaned against the wall and sighed. "Man, what a cutie!" she said out loud, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't wait to get back to her room and write in her diary about the events of the day so far.

But first, there was one thing she needed to do.

"Oh computer..." she asked aloud to the ceiling .."current location of the Flash?"

The smooth, gentle voice of the computer immediately responded, the tone always reminded Courtney of a elegant older lady with a bright smile. "The Flash is currently in Med-Lab Two."

A truly evil grin tugged at the corners of the young heroine's face. "Good. He won't have far to crawl once I'm done with him...".

The door closed, leaving Billy alone with his thoughts-his chaotic, hyper thoughts as the tried to calm down.

"Come on Batson, calm down! You're here for a serious journalistic endeavor, not to stare at a cute girls butt!" he chastised himself, still nearly as red as his shirt. Though it took several minutes the youth finally recovered much of his common sense and walked over to this bags that had been put there by the super speedster. "If it wasn't using my powers for personal gain, I'd love to show Flash just how fast the Speed of Mercury is..." he grumbled to the air as he took out his laptop and started to write some rough notes on the tour.

A shiver ran down his spine as he smiled, the sudden presence welcoming if not expected.

"I see you still harbor misgivings towards the Kryptonian Billy."

Frowning, the youth turned to face his mentor. "I know it's petty and not worthy of a hero Wizard, but I am trying; it's just...hard...considering..."

The spirit crossed his arms. "I know William, but in light of all that happened with Luthor, it appears that Superman was more right than you thought concerning that situation."

Billy said nothing, unsure what to say now as he had been with Stargirl minutes earlier.

A bright flash of light filled the monitor room as an ankh-shaped portal appeared. With only a cursory glance J'onn glanced over at the dimensional wormhole as it closed, leaving Dr. Fate in it's wake.

"Good afternoon Dr. Fate. Is there a problem I should alert the League about?"

The golden-helmeted warrior shook his head. "Not at all J'onn. I just came by to...." It was then his voice trailed off as his mystical sense alerted him that something was..different...about his surroundings.

J'onn looked up; Dr. Fate trailing off like that was NEVER a good sign. "Fate?"

The sorcerer didn't respond to the inquiry as his hand raised and slowly moved from left to right. "Reveal." A glowing rectangle of light appeared, showing a young man in a red shirt apparently talking to himself. At least to J'onn. To Fate both participants of that conversation were equally visible. "Ah I see. So that's who...."

The Manhunter gently put his hand on Fate's shoulder. "Fate? Is there a problem with our young reporter visiting that I should be aware of?"

Realizing he was on the verge of revealing more than was his purview, Fate mentally commanded the viewing portal to vanish as he turned towards his friend. "No, not at all J'onn. I just sensed an unfamiliar presence. Forgive me-living in The Tower with only Inza has made me a little over-sensitive to strangers. Now, do you have a free terminal that I can file these reports?"

The Martian knew there was more Fate wasn't telling, but he felt now was not the time to press the issue. "Of course Dr. Fate; this way..."

The Wizard Shazam sighed to himself as he felt Fate's gaze leave him and his young charge. (I must stop by Fate's Tower and have a little talk with him and Nabu on proper etiquette on viewing windows...) thought the elder as he looked down at Billy.

"And I see that you has perhaps made a new friend in the young woman who escorted you on the tour."

At that Billy blinked, flushing red once more. "Oh, Stargirl? She's just a comrade, even if she doesn't know about me and the Magic Word."

Shazam wasn't fooled for a moment, but chose to not further embarrass the boy. "Well, I wish you well on your assignment Billy. Hopefully the Justice League can restore some of the goodwill that was lost during the battle with Cadmus....and perhaps..."

" 'Perhaps'. what Wizard?"

"Perhaps Captain Marvel might have a larger role in that than you might guess..." the wizard said, a hint of...something...in his voice as he vanished from sight.

Sighing, Billy turned back towards his laptop but could only stare at the half-filled page as his benefactor's words stayed with him long into the evening.

Elsewhere, a tanned figure folded the newspaper as the radio announcer's voice broke into the quiet of the abandoned apartment that Theo Adam called home...at least for the moment.

"Don't forget starting next week W-HIZ's own Billy Batson will have a four part interview series with members of the Justice League! Learn what makes the League tick, and what the members are like behind the scenes! Only on W-HIZ and only with Billy Batson, number one reporter in the tri-city area for the second year in a row!"

A soft click filled the air as the radio turned off as Theo pondered this information. "So Billy, doing a report on the Justice League? Trying to get back into their good graces, or are you up to something more?"

The man stood, pacing about for a moment; not in worry but in vigorous thought. "Our little battle is personal William; to ask the League to help is breaking all the rules." It was then a dark smile crossed the villain's face. "And if you can break the rules, why can't I?"

The man's laughter filled the air as the thought of finally triumphing over his counterpart filled him with a happiness he hadn't felt in a long time...

To Be Continued


End file.
